


【火影】I'm In Love With A Monster

by DJ006



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ006/pseuds/DJ006
Summary: KKOB，六道状态的带土因警戒而背后冒火的梗。写于16年10月。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	【火影】I'm In Love With A Monster

天空是诡谲的碧绀色，缀满瘤子的藤蔓自皲裂的大地深处破土而出，拖着丰腴的条状身体蜿蜒生长，曾经用来粉饰地面的绿色野草尽数枯萎，任由新生的藤蔓爬过它们的尸骨。  
带土曾经躺着的地方已经是一片焦土，空气中弥漫着灼烧的气味，十尾的血肉在此凝聚成团，诞生出更为骇人的怪物。  
这怪物在极度的痛苦中挣扎，无意识的攻击任何接近他的东西，杀戮似乎是他与生俱来的本性。  
战场上的风如柄柄雪亮的刀，刮擦过人们裸露在外的皮肤，即便在结界的保护下，强烈的恐惧仍然攫获了他们的心。忍者是伴随着死亡的，他们都做好了觉悟，但从未有哪一刻，人们如此清晰的意识到，死亡的双眸正注视着他们，情人般热切。  
与外界沉重的朔风截然相反，时空间内的空气是凝滞的。在黯淡光芒的映射下，卡卡西的面上被涂上一层青色阴影。  
他原本计划在时空间中略做调整，起码把自己开口的腹部缝上，虽然伤口不深，无奈创面太大，如果不加处理，剧烈活动肯定会造成更大的撕裂。  
然而手术进行到一半时，强烈的共感袭击了银发忍者的左眼。他蓦地拱起身，拳头砸在冰冷的砖块上，银发忍者竭力维持着腹部肌肉颤动的平稳，以防伤口再次开绽。  
带土……  
卡卡西咬着牙想：带土的声音，带土所视之物正毫无保留地呈现在他的视网膜上。冷汗顺着鬓角滑进柔软的布料里，半湿的面罩像张黏糊的蛛网，蒙得男人呼吸不畅。  
随后一阵强烈的情绪波动流入他的心肺，卡卡西立刻意识到这是带土的情绪，但意想不到的是，那不是愤怒或者绝望，而是惊骇与难以置信。  
话说回来，为什么总觉得视角很下方呢……  
银发忍者费解地拨开自己蓬乱的额发，把沾满血液的手掌贴上左眼，即便闭上眼，带土那边的画面仍然源源不断地传送过来。  
感觉离地面不远呢，以身高来说不至于，卡卡西蹙眉思考着，难道带土又摔跤了，现在正趴在地上？可如果是趴在地上，这个视角又高了吧。  
无论如何，卡卡西想，带土正在害怕呢，那些负面情绪仿佛一星火苗，飘忽着跌入了垫满易燃物的炉膛，须臾间便升腾起橙红大火。  
银发忍者强忍不适借着带土的眼睛去看他所看，面前是他的两位学生惊诧的脸，鸣人抬起手，定格在一个准备攻击的动作，而且佐助一手扶住后腰的草薙，淡紫色的须佐骨骼已然浮现。  
带土颤抖得厉害，脑袋晃荡得连卡卡西都感到天旋地转。卡卡西松开手，觉得伤口的缝合需要暂时搁置了。

当银发忍者自漩涡中现身时，他的学生们正和历代火影站在一起，皆是一副目瞪口呆的模样，随后卡卡西扭过身捕捉到了带土。  
如诸君之所见，也正如卡卡西少时所嘲弄的，带土是一个哭包胆小鬼，上战场的时候，甚至会被敌人的死亡吓到两眼汪汪，鼻腔里充满黏稠的哽咽声。  
现在的带土，虽然整个躯体被十尾的力量覆盖，半体生鳞，新发的尖角与十条具象化的长尾支棱竖起，外形怪异，但体型毫无疑问是个十三岁的少年。  
而这位少年似乎被面前的阵势震撼了，他左手在半空中抓挠了两下，随即哆嗦着捏紧了右手阳杖的下端，两臂肌肉紧绷，一脸防备。  
“带……土？”水门心下踟蹰，他试探着朝前迈了一步。  
“……老师？”少年双手拄着阳杖，身体前倾，好像是要看清闪着金光的人形，探长脑袋，冲水门瞪大了眼睛。  
“……是我。”水门松了口气，他向少年移动了半步，但即刻被人喝止。  
“四代，停下！”千手扉间将手横在金发男人身前，“虽然敌人看似变化失败，但我们尚不能判定他是否具备攻击性。”  
“可……”水门私心想为带土开脱，但多年来战场上的磨砺告诉他，谨慎小心永远能救命，更何况是这般紧要关头。于是他抿紧嘴唇，默认了二代火影的做法。  
“那么，”扉间瞬间出现在少年的背后，“由我来确认。”  
白发男人的速度如此之快，沉稳的嗓音刚从他的唇边波动散开，他的手已经搭上了少年裸露的腰侧，少年之前仅是攥紧黑杖，警惕着面前的忍者们，却没想到对方能迅速转至他的身后。  
情况的转折不过是刹那的事，少年错愕地张大嘴，惊嘑声并不洪亮，哑哑的啊了一声，登时背后腾地冒起火焰，将后方的扉间逼得直退几步才站稳。  
白发的二代火影立即贴合双手，做出备战姿态，他蹙起细长的眉，提高音量警告对面的战友：“他对后面加强了警戒！”  
怪物外貌的少年为此缩回了脖子，再扭头的时候，他望向水门的眼神中已经混入了疏离与被抛弃的痛苦，背后几簇赤火烧得猛烈，正如其心中的恐慌一样愈发壮大。  
水门伸出胳膊摊开手掌，想再一次安抚对方，可惜这次少年失去了接近他的念头。

“带土。”  
虽然不抱任何希望，但卡卡西尝试张口呼唤曾经的朋友，出乎意料的，少年把脑袋转向了他的方向。  
“卡卡西？”他问道，有点急迫地想要确认什么：“卡卡西是你吗？”  
“……是我。”银发忍者自觉无甚说服力的回答。带土记忆似乎停留在十三岁，而现在的卡卡西已经是个三十岁的成年人了，即便带土想辨认出他，也很困难吧。  
“呜……卡卡西……”  
欸，还真认出我了？卡卡西惊讶地想。不止他，带土如此干脆地确定了眼前人的身份着实叫众人大跌眼镜。  
“卡卡西……这是怎么回事……”少年颤抖着，阳杖在他手间像活物似的抖动，上面材质不明的圈环相互碰撞，发出既非金属也非瓷器的诡异声响。  
“我想我们可以将解释的时间拖后一些……首先，”卡卡西缓步靠近少年，“先把你手上的武器放下来。”  
“老师……水门老师有点奇怪……”少年断断续续地说道，卡卡西能看出他在费劲的组织语言，“然后……这些人是敌人？我需要攻击他们吗？”  
“不，带土，”卡卡西此时已经站在了带土面前，他小心翼翼地把手覆盖上带土交握的手指，忍者微凉的掌心隔着一层布料贴上了十尾人柱力的手。  
“不要攻击他们，他们是我……”卡卡西停顿了下，又加砝码一般添上了一个名字：“是水门老师和我的同伴。”  
卡卡西自认为波风水门的名字会比自己的名字更具说服性。  
银发忍者感到他手下的带土正在犹豫，少年略显纤细的手指在黑色的杖身上摩擦了两下，跟他以前在纠结时会无意识的搓弄苦无握柄一模一样，这种细节上的小动作教卡卡西相当怀念。  
“抓紧他。”扉间突然喝道。  
和他的发令声同时，少年尾巴上的火焰又猛地增大了一圈。卡卡西暗道不好，带土原本几乎要脱离阳杖的双手复又捉紧了杖身，半身的鳞片在战栗下发出窸窸窣窣的哀鸣。  
“二代大人，”水门郑重地抬起头：“请再给卡卡西多些时间，请您相信我的学生，相信木叶的忍者。”  
扉间不耐地眯起眼盯着金发男人，他一贯办事理智到近乎无情，永远能以最小的牺牲换取最大的胜利。几秒后他垂下了眼帘，啧了一声没再多话，腹诽父子俩真是个顶个的天真，可恨金毛晃得他眼睛难受。

“带土，”银发忍者用手包裹住少年尚显稚嫩的拳头，“没事了，放下武器，你的任务完成了。”  
少年的视线落在卡卡西那弧度好看的掌骨凸起处，他满面夷犹，不时抬头打量对面的人群。  
“我是队长，我现在宣布任务结束。”卡卡西尽量让自己的声音听起来既严肃又不至于太强硬。  
少年的手自黑色的杖身滑落，阳杖缓慢地凝缩为一团，恢复成求道玉的模样贴上他的手背，但其背后的火焰依旧熊熊燃烧，映在少年的耳侧颈窝，反射出赭红色的光芒。  
卡卡西叹息着，就势扭住带土的手腕将他拉近，几乎要拖进自己的怀中。他探出另一只手，用手掌盖住对方褪色成素的脑袋，得益于平日与忍犬们的交流，银发忍者对顺毛颇有心得。  
他用指尖梳理那些白发，手指内侧的厚茧摩挲过少年的头皮，轻压下方的颅骨，接着沿其脸侧圆润的轮廓往下挪动，指腹轻柔地蹭着颧骨，像爱抚某种边缘锐利却转瞬即逝的冰晶。带土为此阖上了眼，僵直的肩膀半垮，他吐出表示舒适的低吟，主动歪过脑袋让脸颊与男人的手掌贴合。那种逞强式的气概被卡卡西从他的体内抽取出去，与少年失去力气的双手一同，沉甸甸的睡在银发忍者的手心。  
带土背后的火焰垂死挣扎般扑朔了几下，终于不情不愿地熄灭了。  
“带土，能解除这个状态吗？”  
“什么状态？”少年一旦放松下来，便立即恢复了平常的相处模式，他不悦地觑眼望向卡卡西，眼角有些莹亮的水渍，很明显之前被本人强行拘在眼眶内的眼泪按捺不住溢了出来。  
那就是不知道怎么解除吧。  
算了，卡卡西一边继续安抚新生的人柱力一边想，先找件衣服给带土披一下吧。

“暂时性的解决了一个敌人。”水门通过身心转换术，用温柔的嗓音向忍联众人陈诉战况。在他身后，怪物外貌的少年套着过于宽大的防护马甲，急吼吼地冲卡卡西嚷嚷说他自己能弄到一件上忍外装，不要借笨蛋卡卡西的。  
“话说回来，卡卡西你为什么变成大叔了。”  
哦，这可真是个好问题。水门断开与井野的连接，大步向他的弟子走去。他有许多话要教育带土，同时也需要带土的回答，当然，他觉得应该由卡卡西先开头。

**Author's Note:**

> 漫画扉间说：仙术有效，但是恢复后马上就对后面加强了警戒。（指六道土背后冒火。）然后想到以前看到动画设定图里，那个受惊警戒状态背后着火的图……还特意注明了下233333  
> 所以想写带土因警戒而冒火，然后被老卡摸头摸熄。


End file.
